Love and the Soul
by bibidibobidiboooo
Summary: Semi-AU: Kagome is in love with a mysterious stranger that she meets up with every new moon. When she loses his trust, she must do all she can do win him back, braving his strange world, fighting to prove her love! IY/K fic. Tee hee!! Read and review p
1. Chapter One

Love and the Soul

Chapter One

Bibbidibobidiboooo

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Read and review if you'd like!

Basically, for those of you who like to know these things: It's going to be a Kagome/Inuyasha story.  You'll find out the rest as you read. ^-^

Please read, and if you'd like, review! All comments and criticism welcome.

(also, I got the idea for the beginning part of this fic from the Greek myth about Psyche and Cupid, but the rest of the story will not follow the myth, so no worries!)

(oh, another thing, I'm horrible with names, so I just used Japanese names I already know for Kagome's friends….okay..that's it ^-^)

She gazed at him with her large brown eyes shining brightly, even in the dark of the night.  Her face held pride and wonder at the man who stood before her, his black hair billowing out behind him in the slight breeze. 

He came every month, just to see her.  _Her.  _She shivered at that thought, her blood warming that someone would care for her that much.  She smiled up at him, leaning forward to hold him close to her, and she closed her eyes as she felt his arms coming up around her body.  

It didn't matter that she didn't really know anything about him.  He told her that he wasn't at liberty to say anything at all to her, and she trusted him.  It was more important that he loved her and she loved him back, she thought, as she smiled happily into the warmth of his body.

"The sun will be up soon," he whispered to her.  She looked up at him, not hiding her disappointment, as she held on tighter to him.

"Don't go, please," she said.  "Just this once."

"I can't."  He gently pushed her away, though his face proved his reluctance.  

"I know," she said.  "I understand."

"Kagome," he added when she fell silent.  "I'll be back again."

She smiled at him again, her eyes shining.  "I know," she repeated.  "I trust you, Inuyasha."

He left her standing at the street corner, the light of the lamp blanketing in its artificial light.  She did not leave, even long after he disappeared from her sight, even as the lights went out as the morning sun began to shine.

"So who's this new guy?" Hitomi asked as she fell into the booth Kagome had been sitting alone at in the local café.  

Surprised, Kagome looked up from her schoolbook, nearly choking on her soda.  "Wh -- what?"

"Oh come on!" Rei said, her eyebrows raised as she moved to sit across from her.  "You've been pining away for the last couple months.  We thought maybe you were sick or something.  But it's pretty obvious! You've met a guy and you haven't told us!" 

Kagome was still choking on the drink, and Hitomi was now pounding her back.  "I don't know what you're talking about!" she finally managed to sputter.  

"Oh come on!" Hitomi exclaimed, throwing her hands up.  "You can tell us! We're your friends!"

Kagome stared at the pleading looks on her friends' faces and felt her resolve breaking.  Though she wondered at the need for secrecy, she had sworn to Inuyasha that she would never tell anyone about their monthly meetings. When she thought about it, she didn't really care about the reasons, only cherishing their fleeting moments together. 

She sighed as she pushed her drink away from her.  "Well," she began, looking around nervously, as though searching for unwanted eavesdroppers.  This was a secret after all, but she could trust her friends.  "There _is_ a guy.  But I'm not supposed to tell anyone about him!" she exclaimed.  She noticed the incredulous looks on her friends' faces.

"What do you mean you aren't supposed to tell anyone?" Rei asked suspiciously.

"Well," Kagome continued nervously, feeling guilty for what she was about to expose.  "I'm not exactly sure myself," she said, confusion marring her features. "I met him a while back.  Technically we've been dating for so long, but probably I've only met him a couple times.  Once a month, in fact."

"Why only once a month?" Hitomi asked.  

"He didn't tell me.  He only said that we could only meet once a month on the new moon."  She noticed the look her friends gave her.  "It's not what you think," she added hastily.  Her face suddenly took on a far away dreamy look.  "He's absolutely wonderful to me!  In fact," she paused here, her face growing warm, "I think he loves me."

She didn't see the worried looks Rei and Hitomi passed to each other.

"Kagome," Rei said tentatively.  "You know, I mean this in the best way possible but –are you stupid or something?!"

Kagome jumped slightly backwards at the sudden outburst, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Gosh, Kagome," Hitomi exclaimed.  "Don't you think it's weird how he wants to keep this all a big secret?"

"And," Rei broke in, "don't you think it's weird that he only sees you once a month?"

"Well I-- " Kagome tried to explain.

"Gees, he probably has a wife and kids, for all we know!" Hitomi cried out, her hands going up as she ranted. People in other booths began to look over at them, wondering at the commotion.  "He's probably cheating on her with you! You could be the 'other woman'!"

Kagome's eyes grew wider.

"Or worse!" Rei finished, her head shaking knowingly.  "He could be a serial killer!  He could be wanted by the police and so he has to hide out all the time!"

Kagome started to shake her head, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.  "No," she said.  "No, you don't understand. It's not like that at all!  I mean, he's not like that!  He's very sweet and gentle, and he would never hurt anyone!"

"He may _seem_ that way, Kagome," Hitomi replied.  "Don't you hear those stories?  It's always the nice quiet ones."

"But," Kagome began.

"No buts!" Rei interrupted again.  "His hands are red! Red with _blood! _ He's probably a murderer and now he's trying to sweet talk his next victim! _YOU! _Oh gods!" Rei cried, in full drama queen mode, "Kagome is going to die!"  

"No!" Kagome suddenly shouting, springing up from her seat.  Her eyes were wide with fear and doubt.  "He's not like that!" she yelled and ran out of the café.

She arrived at home huffing and puffing, out of breath from her frantic run home.  She didn't want to believe any of this.  She loved him, and he loved her.  It was as simple as that.  She didn't need to know what he did the rest of each month.  She knew that he had to have a good explanation for everything. 

And she didn't want to doubt him.  He really did care about her, she told herself.  And the truth was no one ever cared about her before; she had been alone for so much of her life, never having a real family.  But then, just a while ago, she had met Inuyasha.  She remembered that night.  She had stayed in the local library well into the hours of twilight, cramming for an upcoming final.  A storm had hit, and by the time she got out, she could barely make her way through the wet streets.  It was strange how the rain suddenly stopped around her, and she had looked up into the sweetest pair of dark brown eyes she had ever seen.  Inuyasha, he had introduced himself as, as he held the umbrella over her.  Normally she would have been frightened by such an intrusion in the late hour, but he had been so kind that she felt at ease with him at once. 

Instead of going home right away, they found themselves in a small restaurant that stayed open all night.  Talking and laughing, they became fast friends within minutes.  In fact, they fell in love that night, over steaming cups of cocoa.  It became a ritual then, to always meet in the new moon, their anniversary.  

And never did she question why he could only meet her once a month.  She respected his privacy and his reasons.  And though she missed him many times, she was happy that there was someone out there that truly loved her, someone that truly cared about her, despite the fact that she saw so little of him. 

But now this.  Suddenly, doubts crashed down on her, and she couldn't help but begin to question it. Maybe she _was _being stupid.  Maybe she was blinded so much by her feelings that she didn't really think this through.   Maybe he didn't lover her; after all, he never said so, she had only assumed. And why did he only want to meet her once a month?  He couldn't love her, then, if he didn't want to see her more often.  Tears fell from her eyes as she thought more about it, feeling alone and empty again.

And maybe, she thought as she shivered, maybe he _was_ a murderer, his hands stained with the countless number of victims, and she was next in line.  If this were true, she would rather die by his hands than suffer the pain of heartbreak.

To be continued!!

Thanks for reading!!! You are too nice!!!


	2. Chapter Two

Love and the Soul

Chapter Two

Bibidibobidiboooo

Standard Disclaimers Apply

            Tonight was the new moon.  She was supposed to meet him hours ago, when the night was still young, so that they could make the most of what little time they had together.  But she was afraid to go, and she paced the length of her room back and forth, afraid to meet the man that in the end she knew nothing about.  

Finally, she could stand it no longer, and as dawn approached she made her way down to the park, their usual meeting place.  She would speak to him, and watch him leave.  Then she would follow him and find out his secret.  During the entire month, she waited, she worried, and she thought until she grew tired and scared.  But she had to do it, even if it killed her, because she had to know.  

When she arrived at the park, she found him sitting on a wooden park bench, his elbows resting on his knees, his head in his hands.  He must have heard her approach because his head suddenly shot up and within seconds he was by her side.

"Gods!" he whispered harshly into her ear.  "Where have you been?" he exclaimed as he pulled back enough to stare into her face, concern in this dark brown eyes.  "When you didn't show up, I was sure that something had happened to you! If only I knew where I could find you!" 

She shivered at his words, wondering what he would do if he knew where she lived.  Did he really care about her safety?

"Kagome," he said immediately, concern on his face.  "Are you alright?  You're shaking!"  He wrapped his arms around her, trying to warm her with his body, thinking that she was cold.

            Abruptly, she pulled away from him, not meeting his worried eyes.  "Um, it's nothing."  

            "Kagome, is something wrong?" he asked, reaching out to touch her again.

            "N –no, everything is fine," she said, laughing nervously.  Again she moved deftly away from him.  Silently she wondered why she even showed up at all.  To find out the truth, she reminded herself grimly.  

            He was silent as he regarded her for a moment.

            "Kagome," he said hesitantly.  "It's almost dawn.  I have to go soon."

            "I know," Kagome said, desperately trying to hide the fear in her voice.  "I'm sorry I was late," she added quietly.

            "It's okay," he replied, smiling at her.  "I'm glad that I could at least see you even for a little while."

She nodded silently and stood still as he moved closer to kiss her lightly on the cheek.  She closed her eyes and made no move to return his affection.  He stiffened slightly at her lack of response, confusion marking his face.  He also seemed a little hurt, she thought to herself.  She wasn't sure.

"Goodbye, Kagome," he whispered.  When she didn't respond, he moved away from her, heading towards the wooded area near the park.  She remained there watching him, hesitating for a split second.  But as he disappeared from her view, she hurriedly ran after him, trying to keep herself unseen. 

            She moved as quickly and as silently as possible, never letting her eyes leave his form, for fear of losing the trail, but leaving enough of a distance that he would not detect her.  She was concentrating on the task at hand, trying to still the frantic beating of her heart, that she didn't even notice how deeply into the forest she had gone until she saw that he reached a small clearing dead in the center of the forest, an old wooden well in the middle.  She hid among the bushes, and peered out from the cracks to see what he was up to.

            Just as the first morning light began to filter in through the space between the trees, she watched in bewilderment as he leapt onto the edge of the well.  What she saw next made her gasp in surprise, drawing his attention near her at the sound.  He was transforming! She was too shocked and frightened to move when he appeared before her suddenly.  Before she would move, he grabbed her arm, pulling her roughly from the foliage and heaving her up against him. 

            "What are you doing here!" he growled at her, the surprise evident despite the snarl on his face

She couldn't stop shaking as she stared at him, not believing what she saw.  His normally silky black hair now shone a beautiful silver color in the early morning sun.  She stared desperately into the liquid gold of his amber eyes, as though trying to find the gentle man she had once known, even as she struggled in his tight grasp.  She stared at the two dog-like ears atop his head, and cringed from the bared fangs and claws. 

"Oh my gods," she whispered as she suddenly felt weak.  She slumped slightly in his arms, and he held her for a minute before letting her drop to the floor.  "What are you?" she whispered as she stared at the floor.  She didn't even expect an answer, and instead closed her waiting for the deathblow.

When nothing happened, she looked up.  She was surprised to see feelings of hurt and betrayal written across his face, a hint of remorse in his eyes as well.

"You followed me," he said simply, bowing his head so that she couldn't see his face. "You didn't trust me."  

She was silent for a moment, feeling guilty because she what he had said was true.  "I –I'm sorry, but you –you lied to me!" she said.  Her eyes began to well up with tears.  "You never told me why you could only see me once a month.  And then –then I thought maybe you were a murderer, and that maybe the police were after you!"

Inuyasha didn't say a word, letting her words sink into him.  He drew a deep breath, and then suddenly turned on her.  "Did you think out time together was all a lie?" he asked quietly.  From the tone of his voice, she knew she was treading on thin ice.

"I –I don't know," she finally said.  Suddenly he grabbed her, pulling her up, forcing her to stare into his intense gaze. 

"What you say is true," he said roughly, making her squeeze her eyes tight in fear.  But he shook her until she opened them again.  "I _am_ a murderer," he said violently.  "I have killed many, many creatures in my life," he continued, making her cry out from fear.  "These hands," he said, bringing up his clawed fingers up to her face," are stained red with the blood of a thousand youkai, and will be stained with a thousand more."  He spoke with such force, spitting out the words in disgust and he pushed her away from him, making her stumble backwards.

"It's true, I'm a youkai," he began again in a more subdued tone.  He faced slightly away from her, and she could see his profile, how his mouth turned down slightly.  "A half youkai," he corrected.  "Every new moon, I become a man.  And for the past couple months, I was the happiest man on this earth, because I met you."  He turned to her again, his eyes flashing with pain.  "But now, now it's over, and I never want to see you again."

Without looking at her he spoke quietly. "Good bye, Kagome."  He paused, his voice thick with emotion.  "I loved you, but now I see I was a fool for loving such a person as you."

Everything happened so fast that before she knew it, she was standing alone in the clearing.  She didn't even have a chance to beg his forgiveness to cry out for him to wait.  Confused and utterly exhausted, she slumped against the side, and began to sob uncontrollably.

'I'm so stupid', she thought to herself miserably.  'I should have trusted him!'  She was alone again; she had hurt the one person that did truly love her.  And now he was lost to her.

"If you want to find your love, I can help you."

She was startled by the voice and immediately she stood up, wiping her face hurriedly.

"Who's there!" she asked hesitantly.  By now the sun was shining full force into the clearing.  

A man emerged from among the trees, his long wavy black hair flowing behind him gracefully.  He smirked at her, noticing her wet cheeks and bloodshot eyes.

"You love that hanyou, no?" he asked, smiling knowingly.

"Inuyasha? Yes –I do," she said, wondering how he knew such a thing.

"Well," he drawled. "I can help you find him again.  You can win him back."

"How!" she said suddenly, not caring really how it was done.  She wanted to find Inuyasha right way and try to fix her wrongs.

"Well, nothing is free in this world, is that not true?" he asked.  She shivered slightly, but at this point she would sell her soul to the devil.

"What do you want?" she asked.  

The man's smile grew wider.  "I see, then you understand.  I will help you now.  But when the time comes, I expect you to help me in return.  Is this a deal?"

"Okay, whatever mister!  I just need to get moving or else I might not find him!"

"Good," the man said. "As a sign of agreement, I would like you to wear this necklace," he said, producing a beaded necklace from the pocket of his jacket, and handing it to her.  "You must never take it off.  When the time comes, I will find you.  Then when--"

"Um.  I'm sorry," Kagome interrupted, fastening the necklace around her neck.  "But you could just kind of cut it short?  I'm kind of in a hurry," she explained sheepishly.  

The man stared at her in wonder, but immediately smiled again.  "Of course, my apologies.  All you need to do is jump into the well, for his real home lies on the other side.  You need not be afraid, you see, the well--"

"Bye!" she called.  She was gone before he could say even another word.

The man stood there for a while, musing at how his plan was coming together.  "But that girl," he muttered to himself.  "She truly is an odd one."  But even though she was different from the others he had dealt with before, he believed that he could calculate her reactions, and use her for his plan. Otherwise the shikon no tama would be lost to him forever, and this – this he could not and would not allow. 


	3. Chapter Three

Love and the Soul

Chapter Three

By Bibidibobidiboooo

Standard Disclaimers Apply

            She peered over the edge of the well, afraid of what she would find on the other side.  So this is Inuyasha's real home, she thought to herself in wonder.  It was beautiful.  The trees around the well were larger, healthier, and the land around had a lush colorful glow to it.  She hopped over the side of the well, landing gracefully onto a soft patch of grass.  She breathed in deeply the fresh air and she closed her eyes savoring the warmth of the sun on her face. 

"Okay!" she said to herself, her face set in determination.  "I am going to win you back! I will show you that I love you and that you can trust me!"  She shouted to the sky.  She was determined to find Inuyasha and win him back.  

            But she made it only two steps from the well when something suddenly attacked her from behind.  Shrieking, she fell forwards, using her hands to stop the fall and wincing when she felt the sharp pain in her wrists. 

            "Human," a voice hissed from behind her.  "You will make a fine meal.  Die now!"  Kagome stared at the strange caterpillar creature that had spoken to her, too frightened to really understand what it was saying.  Before she knew what was happening, the strange youkai lunged for her.  She screamed and tried to move, but she knew she would not make it in time.  

            'No,' she thought to herself.  'I didn't even get to find Inuyasha yet!'  She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for her end to come.

            But nothing happened.  She opened one eye, and watched as a blur of red sped past her, tearing the youkai in two.  

            She gasped.  "Inuyasha!" she cried.  It was still unnerving to see him with white hair and fangs, but she knew he was still the same man she had known all along.  She felt so much joy at having found him so quickly, that without thinking, she ran to him with arms wide open.

            But he stepped aside before she could reach him, making her come to a screeching halt.  Hurt, she stood before him, staring at him with wide eyes, feeling the tears burning the back of her eyes.

            "What are you doing here?" he asked roughly, flexing the claws that now dripped with blood.  "Did you come to see the murderer?" he asked viciously, waving the blood in front of her face.  

            "N –no.  No!" she cried, suddenly finding her voice again.  She took a deep breath, wanting to smooth the angry lines from his face, to hold him and feel his arms around her again.  "Inuyasha," she began hesitantly.  She knew she had no right to even speak to him at this point.  But she had to try dammit!  "Inuyasha, please.  I know you are angry with me.  You have every right to be angry, too," she added hurriedly.  She pleaded with him with her eyes.  "But I just wanted to let you know that I'm so sorry that I didn't trust you!  I love you! I do, Inuyasha! I want to be with you, and – and well, I'm not sure Inuyasha.  Is there anyway we can work things out?"  She didn't know what else to say.  In fact, she wasn't sure if that's really what she had wanted to say in the first place.  At this moment she just felt very scared, more scared than she had felt before when she had doubted him.  She was afraid to lose him.

            "Kagome."  

            She looked up hopefully.

            He sighed at the look.  "Kagome," he repeated.  "You shouldn't have followed me."

            Her face fell at those words.  He wouldn't accept her apology, she realized.  She felt the tears coming, and suddenly she felt as though the world would fall apart.  'No!' she though to herself.  'It can't end this way,' she thought.  'I won't let it! I am not going to give up! I love him!'

            She grit her teeth together, unconsciously balling her hands into fists and closing her eyes.  She stood there for a moment like that before abruptly opening her eyes.  

            "Okay," she said, her face suddenly filling with a bright smile, making Inuyasha take a step back in surprise.  "I understand.  But now _you_ understand this," she said, wagging her finger at him.  "I'm going to win back your trust!  You just wait! I am going to stay here in this –this world of yours– and I will prove to you how much I love you.  You just wait and see!  I am not going to give up, okay?"  She smiled brightly, and even he could see the determination that lit up her face.  He took a deep breath at her resolve, surprised at the firmness in her voice.  She would do this for him?

            "Kagome," he began.  But she was already moving out of his sight, running through into the forest that surrounded the well.  

            "Bye for now, Inuyasha! We will meet again! And when we do, I'll show you!" she said brightly, smiling and waving at him.  

            "K –Kagome!" he called after her, unable to hide the concern in his face and voice.  "Wait!  My world is dangerous!  You--" he stopped, knowing that she probably couldn't hear him now.  He sighed.  He was very worried about her survival here; after all, she knew nothing of this world.  But she loved him that much, did she?  He knew that she really wouldn't give up until she felt that she had gained back his trust.  He did know her this much after all – because he _did_ love her.  

            He sighed deeply again, his face a strange mixture of worry, sadness, and a little bit of hope.  


End file.
